


Last Shot For Me

by justmye



Category: T-Ara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmye/pseuds/justmye
Summary: You only have one chance."Why should I believe a liar like you?!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created @asianfanfic, 130322 by winterTears (kanghara).
> 
> Based on One Shot MV of BAP. It's great.

A policeman walks besides the jail while checking on the prisoners. The policeman checks on BAP before walks away. Yongguk is sitting on the floor and eyeing the policeman, Himchan is bouncing the ball on the wall, Daehyun is humming a song, Jongup lays on the bed and Zelo is doing push-ups.  
  
" 31, 32, 33, 34 .. " Zelo keep counting while doing push-ups.  
  
After that policeman done on checking, he return back to his place but he stops at BAP after found Yongguk seems weird.  
  
" Stop doing that or you'll be punish. " Yongguk smirks.  
" We shall see later about who'll get the punishment. " At the count of 50, Zelo stops doing push-ups and looks at the policeman into the eyes.  
" What ? " Zelo smiles.  
" Watch your head. "  
  
The policeman seems confused with Zelo's words and before he could reply it, someone hits his head. Showing a baseball bat with full of blood, that person steals the key from that policeman and releases the BAP. Yongguk stands up after that person open the jail for them. He smiles with full of honesty instead of evil.  
  
" Thank you, sister. " She smiles and throws the key to Himchan.  
" Welcome is always for you. Let's go. "  
  
She and BAP starts to run into the emergency exit for the police. Unfortunately, the bell rings and the policemen start to chase them. With the intelligence, they succeed in escaping. They hides in their new spot, garage under the nightclub. Everyone get the drinks and rest for a bit.  
  
" How on Earth is this happening ? " They look at each other and just silent.  
" Where's Youngjae and mind to tell me everything ? " Jongup burst.  
" This all happens because of that stupid Youn- " Before Jongup could finish his words, Daehyun covers his mouth with his hands. Eunjung looks at them with curious. Daehyun looks at Jongup and shakes head. Jongup sighs.  
" What ? " She looks at Jongup, waiting for the answer.  
" I'm hungry .. " Jongup walks away. BAP keep silent mode until Himchan brokes it.  
" Youngjae manages to escape and I bet he's now hiding in somewhere. " Eunjung nods.  
" How can you guys got arrested ? I mean policemen even couldNT touch your hair when trying to arrest you. " Zelo sighs.  
" We're doing our routine until someone kidnapped Youngjae and wants 10 millions dollar. " Eunjung widen her eyes.  
" We steals the money from the bank and pays them to get Youngjae back. They return our Youngjae and that moment, the police came. Youngjae manage to run away, leaving us alone. " Eunjung nods after listen to Yongguk.  
" And he didn't save us at all .. " Said Zelo.  
" I believes, he already back to the Korea. Tomorrow morning, we'll back to Korea. I'll arrange everything and you just need to rest for tomorrow. " Eunjung leaves them alone.  
  
 BAP's wanted face are everywhere. They wait for the plane in the airport while be on one's guard. As 30 minutes before the boarding, they sneak into the boarding gate without passing through the immigration while Eunjung divert attention of the immigration by doing wrong. They succeed entering the plane without getting caught. As soon as they arrived in Korea, they head to their place and get prepared as they're getting something back. Eunjung went out to the shop to buy the lunch and Jongup shows his unsatisfied.  
  
" Why she can't know about Youngjae ? She deserves to know ! " Yongguk shakes head.  
" She loves him so much and she put her trust on him, all of it like we do. If we tell her now, she might be upset and that might be worst. " Daehyun nods.  
" Maybe she'll kill all the policemen and she'll get killed. We all love her .. "  
" And seeing she hurts are also hurt for us .. " Added Himchan.  
" We must get back our precious thing before it's too late. That thing must not be in their hands. " Said Yongguk firmly.  
" We made a promise, take care of it or died. "    
  
  
" What ? How can they escape from the prison ? " The policeman bows.  
" I'm sorry, Inspector Yoo. Someone is helping them on escaping. " Youngjae sighs.  
" Go now .. " That policeman bows and leaves him alone.  
  
Youngjae sighs and looks at the picture in his wallet.  
  
  
  
" Eunjung ... "  
  
 _" Oppa ! " Said Eunjung before she sits on his laps.  
" What are you doing ? " Youngjae smiles.  
" Can't you see that I'm finishing my work ? " Eunjung pouts and looks at the blue-print of the Alpha Company building.  
" Next destination ? " Youngjae nods.  
" Yongguk said that this company had done many corruption. We need to steal those money. " Eunjung puts her arms around his neck and rest her head on his chest.  
" Oppa .. You're so warm. " Youngjae smiles and strokes her hair gently. He kiss her head and hugs her.  
" I love you .. "  
" Me too .. " Said Eunjung._  
  
  
 BAP wear all blacks and put the guns on the ready mode. They wear masks and ready to action. They move to the Delta Company building with black van. As they park the van near the building, they sneak into the building silently without anyone could see. They walks to the main office and breaks into the President's office without the guards notice. They succeed enter the office and starts to break the safes. While that, police are guarding around the building as they knew about BAP's attendance. Youngjae waits in the security room and looks out for the BAP and might be Eunjung as well.  
  
" Hmm ... Are they coming for that or not ? " Ask another inspector as Youngjae keeps watching the CCTV until then, he saw them in the President's room.  
" There ! " Shouts Youngjae and could attracts those eyes.  
" Move now ! " The safe are too strong and it's hard to break it. Himchan, Jongup and Daehyun are doing their best but still not enough time. Suddenly, they could hear Zelo's voice.  
" They're here ! "  
  
BAP and Eunjung are preparing with the shots and hiding behind the wall before shooting the policemen. Shots could be hear from everywhere and bloods splashed could be seen from everyside of the building. Himchan got shot on his shoulder, Jongup on his leg and Zelo on his hand. Daehyun and Yongguk are reloading the bullets into the guns.  
  
" We have to take that thing back before it's too late. Himchan, Jongup and Zelo, continue your work while me, Dae and Eunjung will cover you up. " BAP nods, shows that they understand and starts to work.  
  
Shots by shots, policemen dead and left them 6 alone with the undone work. Eunjung wipes her bloods on the lips and try to catch a breathe. Suddenly, they could hear a clap sound. Eunjung, Daehyun and Yongguk aiming for the person.  
  
" Good job .. You've succeed in killing all my men. You guys are really good in this matter. " Said the inspector.  
" Wanna be my men ? " Eunjung smirks.  
" What do you want, scumbag ? " That inspector smiles.  
" I'm Inspector Jung Ilhoon. Just call me Ilhoon. Let me gives you a brilliant idea. Rather than being a terrorist and killing people, what about you helping the country with being one of us ? What do you think ? " Yongguk smirks.  
" Only stupid person could believes that .. "  
" He's telling the truth. You guys need to stop doing this. " Eunjung widen her eyes as she saw her love infront of her.  
" Youngjae-ah ... " He smiles to Eunjung and walks slowly towards her.  
" Jungie-ah .. Put that gun down and come to me. " Eunjung feels weird and looks at her brother.  
" Don't you dare lie to my sister, Youngjae like what you have done to us. " Youngjae sighs as he heard Yongguk's words.  
" Hyung .. "  
" Don't you dare to call me hyung. You are not my man anymore ! " Eunjung becomes more confused.  
" Oppa, what happen ? Youngjae oppa, why did you said that ? " Daehyun smirks.  
" He's the one who arrest us in Thailand and makes us like a stupid idiot moron person ever. He's one of them ! " Shouts Daehyun.  
" Oppa ... " Eunjung lower her gun and looks at Yongguk. " Tell me .. It just a lie. " Yongguk didn't shows any reaction and keep aiming at that person, Youngjae. " Oppa .. Why ? "  
  
  
 _" Youngjae, you got a case about the gangster. " Youngjae raise an eyebrow and looks at the file. He sighs._  
" Boring .. " He throws the ball and it bouncing back to him.  
" Either boring or not, you must disguise and be one of them. Catch them when they're doing wrong. " Youngjae sighs as his boss walks away.  
" Why I keep getting the same cases all over again ? " He takes the file and read it one by one. " Bang Yongguk .. He seems familiar. "  
  
" Yongguk ? Yongguk ! You're here ! " Yongguk laughs. " Of course I'm here in our reunion. What's wrong with your face ? " Youngjae smiles to hide the truth.  
" Nothing .. "  
" So, you're working as a gangster ? " Yongguk shrugs.  
" Kinda .. Why ? Wanna participate ? " Youngjae looks at him in the eyes and nods.  
" Yes, I want to. " Yongguk nods.  
" But you've to do something for me before being one of us. " Youngjae nods.  
" Anything .. "  
  
Yongguk smiles satisfied and claps hands. " Great job, Youngjae. Now, you're one of us. "  
  
Yongguk write something on the paper and his face seems very serious. Youngjae sneaks into his office after he went out for a drink. He read it and take a copy to send to the police station.  
  
" Good job, Youngjae. You're doing a great job. Your brain seems works very hard these days. " Youngjae bos to his boss.  
" Thank you, sir ! "   
  
  
" So .. You're a cop and just disguise, so you could be one of us and destroy us from inside ? " Youngjae sighs.  
" Sadly, yes .. " Eunjung eyes become teary.  
" And our memories, relationship and stories are only fake ? " Youngjae looks at her and shakes head.  
" No ! I love you for real. It's not fake and it'll never be ! "  
" How on Earth am I going to believe you if you already lie to me ?! " She burst into tears.  
" Please .. I do believes you. If you put down your guns and let us talk about this peacely, we won't hurt you. " Eunjung bite her lips.  
" Liar ! "  
" Please, jungie ... " Eunjung somehow feels he should be trusted and she lower her gun down. Daehyun and Yongguk surprised and do the same thing as well. " Thank you .. "  
" Yeah, thank you for making it easier. " Said the Inspector Ilhoon and his grins are meaning something bad. " Now ! "  
  
He shouts and the policemen starts to aim their guns on BAP and Eunjung. They surprised and mad about getting cheated twice. Daehyun and Yongguk shoots those police and succeed kills them but they also lost, lying on the floor with bloods. Himchan, Jongup and Zelo heard the noise and starts to help them as Eunjung keep looking Youngjae with teary eyes. She didn't put her gun down and still aiming for him. She didn't shoot him even though he's infront of her.  
  
" Eunjung .. Please .. " Eunjung tears fall.  
" Why did you do this to me ? Why you lie to me ? After I gave you everything. Love, trust, everyone did ! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US ?!! " She cries.  
" I ... I never expected to fall in love. " She sobs and looks at him who seems regret with his choice.  
" Yeah .. Maybe, you deserve this. " She going to shoot him, but she didn't as Youngjae close his eyes and said,  
" Please do, shoot me. I do deserve this. " Eunjung bite her lips.  
" No .. " Youngjae open his eyes and surprise. The gun that aims him just now are moving target from him to her head.  
" Jungie .. "  
" I deserve this better than you. You should start a new life, better without me. " Youngjae widen his eyes.  
" NO ! " Eunjung smiles and close her eyes. Before Youngjae could stop her, that last shot could be hear from all BAP's members. They looks at her and surprised. Youngjae runs to her and hugs her. " Don't go, don't leave me alone ! Please .. " He cries.  
  
BAP starts to mad and shoots randomly to the policemen. Now, only Youngjae and Ilhoon left. BAP and those police are dead, so do Eunjung. He hugs her for the last time.  
  
" Glad to know that this case are already solve. Criminal are dead. " Ilhoon smiles brightly.  
" But how to clean this mess up ? Huh, Youngjae ? " Youngjae kiss Eunjung on the lips and puts her on the floor gently.  
" I don't know what to say, Ilhoon but I know how to solve that one. " Ilhoon smiles.  
" Really ? How ? " Youngjae stands properly and turns himself towards Ilhoon, aiming the gun on him.  
" Kill you. " He shoots Ilhoon and watches him dead. Youngjae checks the bullet and only got a left more. He smiles and put the gun near to his head. He looks at Eunjung and smiles. " I love you .. "  
  
BANG ! Youngjae falls to the ground and blood flows out from his head. Yongguk grins and throws the gun to the floor after shot Youngjae from back. He walks to the safe and open it. He takes the thing and smiles.  
  
" I got you, sweetie .. "  
  
  
  
" Oppa ? " Ask a girl that have a same face as Eunjung. She smiles. Yongguk hugs her and smiles.  
" Are you alright, Eunjung ? " She nods.  
" Ne, oppa .. Thank you for saving me. " He nods.  
" Let's go away from this and starts a new life. "  
  
Yongguk finds that Youngjae is acting weird and he find out by himself. He saw Youngjae went to the police station and he knew about Youngjae is a cops. He made a plan to exchange Eunjung with another girl, Jiyeon. He made Jiyeon do a plastic surgery and change her face into the same face as Eunjung. He succeed made Jiyeon lost her memories and brainwash her by telling her that her name is Eunjung, and he is her brother. He knew from the moment Youngjae getting know with the real Eunjung, Youngjae already fall in love with her. Somehow, Eunjung is not a person that easy to fall in love. After he change Eunjung and keep the real Eunjung away, the fake Eunjung fall in love with Youngjae. No one knows about the exchange and Yongguk didn't believes anyone except her sister and letting BAP died. Starts to trust someone else besides the family is the wrong move for him as he starts to believe Youngjae. He didn't regrets to destroy his own group, at least his sister is safe. Police knew about the place because of that sheet of paper. Youngjae realise that Yongguk went to that building a lot and that ' thing ' makes him happy. That might be something precious, might be money or diamonds. Unfortunately, they are wrong because the most precious thing in this world for Yongguk is his sister, Eunjung, the real Eunjung.  
  
Eunjung helps her brother to walk and she stops at Youngjae. " Very pity guy .. "

 

**THE END**


End file.
